The tragic tiger and her blessing
by Lesser Master
Summary: Kisa has lost her voice again You'll have to read to find out why. Will Megumi be able to make her happy again?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! I wish I did, but I don't.**

During a bright Sunday, Tohru and Kisa were outside hanginglaundry. Kisa had spent the weekend with Tohru and the others. She had hung around Tohru most of the time, playing games and watching some of her favorite shows with her. Kisa's mom had let her stay there so she could relieve some of the stress of being an overprotective mother of Sohma.

Kisa handed Tohru one of the purple haired rat shirts to put out to dry, as a black car pulled up. The yellow-orange haired child watched as Hatori stepped out of the car and walk up to the house.

"Kisa." the young girl could tell by the tone that her brown haired friend used that it wasn't the first time she called her name. She looked over at her.

"Grandpa Hatori is here early." Kisa looked back towards the house. Tohru put her hand on Kisa's head and knelt down beside her.

"Come on, let's go inside." She took Kisa's small hand and walked into the house.

When they walked inside it got quiet. Hatori and Shigure had been talking of a grave subject. The air was heavy about them. Both their faces were set to a serious expression, which wasn't surprising at all with Hatori, but Shigure was usually in a joyful mood, so when they saw his face, they both knew something was terribly wrong. Kisa walked over to Hatori and hugged him. "What are you doing here so soon grandpa Hatori?"

He looked at her and picked her up. "Kisa dear. I have something you need to hear." Shigure stood up and took Tohru by the arm.

"Come on Tohru, I'll tell you about it in the kitchen." He whispered to her.

Kisa watched as Tohru's brown hair disappeared behind the door. She turned to Hatori. "What's going on Grandpa?" Her eyes showed how much she was worried.

Hatori kept a placid look on his face. "Kisa, I don't know how to tell you this." Even his voice was calm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Kisa, your mother died today, in a car accident."  
Kisa shook her head in disbelief. "No..no, that's not true!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Hatori wrapped his arms around, holding her close to his chest. Kisa beat her small fist against him. "You're lying to me, she's at home right now. She's waiting for me to come home!" Hatori kept holding her close, until she was able to wiggle herself out of his arms. "I'll call, that will prove it." She picked up the phone and started dialing. Hatori stood up and went beside her waiting for what sure to come. Tohru watched from the kitchen door, tears running down her face as Shigure's hand rest on her shoulder.

Kisa stood listening to the phone keep ringing. "Come on mom, pick up..pick up please." She wiped away the tears the back of her hand. Tohru buried her face in her hands, her hair covering her face as she watched the girl franticly trying to get in contact with her mom. The phone kept ringing, and with each passing ring the young tiger's voice got more and more panicked. When the answering machine came on the other end, Kisa dropped the phone and collapsed onto the floor. Tohru ran over to her and put her arms around Kisa.

"Kisa! Kisa!! Please wake up. Kisa!"

Hatori walked over and knelt down and put his hand in front of her face, "she's breathing normal. It was such a shock to her, she fainted. So we just have let her rest." Tohru nodded, the tears still pouring down her face. She picked her up and brushed some of her golden-orange hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'll take her to my room, and I'll rest with her."  
Hatori nodded as she walked up the stairs. Shigure wondered over beside Hatori with a stupid grin on his face. Hatori sighed, knowing it was there without even looking. "I suppose you want her to stay here?" He turned and walked to the table and sat down as Shigure poured them some tea.

"Me? Its' not really me that would want her here, but I'm sure there is someone who wouldn't mind her staying." He smiled and picked up his cup

"Yes, I'm sure she would enjoy having her here, but I think we should leave it up to Akito." Hatori stared down at the cup. He figured the tea would sooth his nerves from the stress of having to tell Kisa about her mothers passing. But his nerves where so tangled up, the he didn't think he could take a drink.

"I'm sure Akito wouldn't mind. I mean who would be more responsible than us to take care of a growing girl? She'll have a motherly figure or at least another girl around, that's she's already attached to. And I'm sure Kyo and Yuki can fall in somewhere to help out with her." He set down his cup.

"You're right for once about something."

"Oh Haa-san, you know I've been right on more than one thing." Shigure laughed a little.

"Well I suppose it will be okay if Kisa stayed here."

Shigure nodded, and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, as if it were a gavel. "Now the other part of this whole messy ordeal, when will the funeral be?"

"It will be done tomorrow mid afternoon." Shigure nodded.

"The sooner the better I guess."

Hatori sighed and stood up. "I guess I should go tell the other members. I'm not sure how many will show up at the funeral."

"Let's go check on those two before you leave." Shigure stood up as well.

"I was planning on it." They walked up the stairs as quietly as possible and slowly opened the door. The sun was shining in on the bed on which the two girls slept, Kisa was curled up beside Tohru, with her arms around her, clinging to the closest person to her, making sure she wouldn't leave her.

Shigure smiled at the site. "You know..they really do look like sisters, they way they act around each other. I think Tohru took the news just as hard as she did, except the fainting and all." He leaned against the doorway. Hatori nodded in agreement.

"This is a suitable place for her to grow up."

"I'm so glad, you think I have a home suitable for a young girl to grow up in." Shigure went dramatic and held his hand to his heart pretending it was the most precious thing Hatori could have ever said to him. Hatori shook his head and walked back down the stairs, Shigure following right behind him. Hatori walked to the door and slipped his shoes on. "I'll see you and Kisa there tomorrow. Tell the others what happened."

"Oh you mean Yuki and Kyo, I'll be sure to tell them." Hatori waved and got in his car, leaving the house.

Shigure sighed and closed the door.

Upstairs, Tohru had woken up the soft sound of Kisa, sobbing softly in her sleep. Tohru looked down at her and wiped away some tears that were falling down her cheeks. Tohru leaned down, her brown hair tickling Kisa's face as she kissed her forehead and got out of bed. Tohru thought about losing her own mother as she walked down the hall, towards the stairs. It had been so hard on her, the only things that kept her going were the promises she made to her mother and her friends Arisa and Hana. Kisa had plenty of family that loved her as much as she did, so she was sure Kisa would make it through, just like she did. She went down the narrow stairway to find Shigure sitting there with two cups of tea, as though he was expecting someone. Tohru smiled. "Who are you waiting for Shigure-san?"

"You Tohru." He pointed to where she was to sit. "I need to talk to you."

She sat down and picked up the cup of warm tea. "What is it?"

"I know I don't really have to tell you this, but since Kisa's mother died she's going to have a rough time, so I was wanting you to do extra things for her and such."

Tohru gave a determined nod. "Right, I understand." She stood up and headed towards the door to get the clothes from outside. "I think I'll make Kisa's favorite meal tonight."

Shigure smiled as he watched Tohru walk out of the house. "It's going to be good for both of them, that Kisa is staying."

X

The next day was just as bright and sunny as last time, but the Sohmas were dark and depressed over loosing one of their own. They all stood among the graves, all dressed in the their darkest clothes. Kisa clutched onto Tohru's black dress, burying her face in it. Hiro watched from a distance wanting to go from his mother over to comfort his precious tiger, but he wouldn't make a move while she was around _her._ Tohru Honda, his one obstacle, the one thing keeping him from getting closer to Kisa. Kisa spent all her time with her, and couldn't pick up on his subtle hints when he wanted to spend time with her. Hiro curled his hand into a fist.

He wanted to go over there to comfort Kisa, not that horrid girl. As they reached Kisa, Hiro's mother bent down hugged Kisa, telling her how sorry she was, what she said next got Hiro's attention. "Kisa dear, you may stay at our house anytime you wish." Hiro gave a smirk.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't want you living on the streets." He rubbed Kisa's head. But she was still unresponsive. She glanced down at the ground. Hiro felt a ping of sadness knowing he didn't make her feel any better. Tohru put her hands on Kisa's shoulders. She looked up at her teal eyed sister.

_Get your filthy hands off of her, you wretched girl. _Hiro's thoughts ran though his head.

When Hatori cleared his throat, everyone looked over at him. He had out a piece of paper and started reading from it. Tohru gripped Kisa's shoulders a little more.

"Maya Sohma, was a great mother and friend, she lived a long and full life. Giving birth to a wonderful daughter, and filling others lives with such joy. It's a tragedy to lose her so soon. She had so much more love to give. But I think she would want us to move on with our lives. So let us respect what she would want, and know she lived a great life." With that they started lowering the coffin into the ground. Kisa had tears running down her face like a waterfall. Tohru held her close, crying with her. Everyone was in tears, but Tohru and Kisa were worse than any of them.

The cold hearted head of the house, shook her head as she watched these Shomas cry for someone so pathetic. When she reached the ground, Akito turned and left, walking to the car that had brought her there. All the others started leaving.

Tohru was walking with Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Kisa when she relized something. "Ah, I forgot something for dinner tonight. I've gotta run to the store." She knelt down in front of Kisa. "Do you want to come along?" She nodded and held her hand.

Tohru turned the rest of the group. "I'll see you guys at home after we're done shopping."

Yuki smiled and nodded. As they started to walk away Yuki turned around and looked his guest walking with his cousin then cleared his throat, making them look back at him. "Ms. Honda, do you need help carrying things back?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't have much to get." Yuki nodded and walked off with the others.

While in town, they started walking to the store, but on the way they ran into Tohru's gothic friend and her brother. Kisa immediately ran behind Tohru. "Hello Tohru." Her black haired friend said.

"Who is this you have with you?" Her quiet brother pointed out the golden-orange haired girl behind her.

"Oh, this is Kisa Sohma. It's alright Kisa, they're friends of mine." She came out timidly from behind her. Hana tried her best to smile at her, but only succeding in scaring her more.

"Hello Kisa-chan, My name is Saki Hanajima. And this." She gestured over to her brother. "Is Megumi, my brother." Kisa clutched onto Tohru and nodded.

Tohru's eyes lit up. "Megumi-chan you and Kisa-chan are in the same grade right!"

Megumi look lazily up at her. "No, I'm one grade ahead of her, but we're in the same school." Tohru smiled.

"Megumi-chan, can I talk to you for a little bit." She walked over to him. "Ah, Kisa-chan, stay close to Hana-san." Kisa stood looked up at Hana shaking, as Megumi and Tohru went a little ways off.

Once they were out of earshot, she looked down at him. "Megumi-chan, I have a favor to ask of you. Kisa-chan just lost her mother. She'll be very depressed during school, and I know there are bullies out there and they like picking on her. I wanted to ask you if you could...protect her."

Megumi looked over at the cowering girl as his sister tried talking to her. He nodded. "Sure, I can do that for you Tohru-san." Tohru threw are arms out and hugged him. "Thank you Megumi-chan."

They walked back to Kisa and Hana. Megumi looked over at Kisa and thought, _Maybe this won't be so bad._

**Thank you everyone for reading this Story, and don't stop now, review while you're at it. **


End file.
